


【逸源】水手服

by lovezzy



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovezzy/pseuds/lovezzy
Summary: 在你的锁骨留下印记，好不好
Relationships: 逸源
Kudos: 5





	【逸源】水手服

  
//

活生生被勾起欲望，是敖子逸看到张真源穿着水手服的时候。跟平时相比，那人穿着的水手服比领口平时还要大一些，将白皙的那片皮肤都露了出来，还有漂亮的锁骨。跳舞的时候张真源怕走光，时不时会整理一下，低下身子的时候还会用手捂着领口。

像个女孩子似的，露不得。

敖子逸坐在台下看他们排练，不自觉地舔了舔唇，盯着台上的人看。

那道目光过于炽热，张真源很快就发觉到了，脸上不禁有些发烫，但依旧很努力地完成动作，整个人都元气满满的，可爱的很。

笨蛋，盯那么紧，人又不会跑。

都是你的。

排练完所有舞台后，工作人员让他们休息一个小时，张真源就直接被敖子逸关在了一个小更衣室里面。

张真源看着他手里拿着那套水手服便知道他接下来要干嘛，下意识咽了咽口水，“这样不太好吧......”

敖子逸轻笑一声，说着：“你觉得呢？”

......

张真源最后被迫换上了那套水手服，他本来以为要连同裤子一起换，所以就把本来穿在身上的裤子给脱了。谁知他把水手服穿上后，才刚把裤子脱下来，裤子就被敖子逸扔到远处，张真源瞪大双眼的看着敖子逸的举动，问他：“我的裤子呢？”

敖子逸朝他挑眉反问他：“你做爱还用穿裤子？”

对方抿了抿嘴直接沉默。

好像有点道理。

敖子逸喊他过来，他便乖乖地走了过去，手不自觉地去理一理自己的衣领。

这领口果然太宽了，动不动就往下滑。

他把人拉过来面对面坐在自己腿上，手伸进了他的内裤肆意揉捏他的臀瓣。坐在敖子逸腿上，张真源身子必然比他要高一些，精致的锁骨在敖子逸眼前晃，诱惑着他低头去亲了亲他的锁骨。

像是意识到了什么，张真源难耐地用手推搡着他，呢喃着，“那里不可以。”

敖子逸装作没听到，手伸入他的股缝一点一点地探进去，亲咬着他的耳朵，“在你的锁骨留下印记，好不好？”

张真源轻轻摇头，说着不行，明天表演会被发现。

敖子逸啧了一声，决定不再逗他。不能吻锁骨他也只好吻上他的唇了。

两人耳鬓厮磨了好一会儿，张真源被吻得迷迷糊糊，都不晓得内裤是什么时候被敖子逸脱掉的。

他动了情，后穴虽然被敖子逸撩拨得出水，但终究是没有润滑剂的辅助，把一根手指探进去都艰难得很。

好在敖子逸足够有耐心，他知道张真源肯定会痛，一只手附在他的前段帮他撸动安抚着他，另一只手在他身后做着扩张，直到三根手指都进了去后才把自己的阴茎挺进去。

他们很少用这个姿势做过，但这个姿势一挺进去就很深，张真源有点承受不住那个深度，敖子逸的东西一进来就顶到了他的敏感点，让他忍不住尖叫。

敖子逸往他的翘臀拍了一下，“叫那么大声，不怕外面的人听到？”

张真源刚想回答就被身下的人抽送的动作顶得半句话也说不出来，在他身上直喘息。他舌尖抵着牙齿，来不及咽下去的唾液顺着嘴角滑落，嘴唇亮晶晶的看了让人想亲。

敖子逸在他身后大开大合地操着，整个更衣室都充斥着肉体撞击的声音，龟头一次又一次地顶到张真源的前列腺，仿佛要把他肚子捅穿。

敖子逸拉着他的手附在张真源的肚子上，“真源你看我操你操得那么深。”

张真源被他羞得逼出眼泪，双眼通红得可怜，看着他示意他别再说了。

可惜敖子逸虽然平时温柔，但在这种事上他总是做主占上风的那个。

他随后又加快了速度，他感受到紧紧吸着阴茎的后穴逐渐开始抽搐，他知道张真源就快到了。 于是恶趣味地一边操着一边补上一句：“你这身服装，真适合穿裙子。”

然后张真源就直接射了出来。

......

敖子逸在把张真源插射之后自己也在他体内抽插几十下射了出来。两人只做了一次就收手，毕竟之后还要继续排练，要不然体力再好也顶不住。

张真源还没脱下那身水手服，敖子逸用纸巾帮对方清理的时候又瞄了一眼他的锁骨，想着表演完后一定要在那里留下印记才行。

属于他的印记。

 **Fin**.


End file.
